Team Foster-Keefe Will Always Be Cooler
by A very obsessed fangirl
Summary: (Rewritten) Keefe leaves a love poem in Sophie's locker at midterms. When Sophie finds it, she is no longer oblivious... but is she still oblivious to her own feelings? Right now, her head tells her she likes Fitz, so she goes to confess her secret, and craziness follows- along with a heck of a lot of Team Foster-Keefe!
1. Chapter 1

Keefe's POV:

I suck in a breath. Although not much scares the Keefster, this... well, this makes me somewhat nervous. And of course, although doubting myself is not high on my list of favorite activities, I wonder... Am I really about to do this?

 _Yes._ A little annoying voice that sounds suspiciously like Foster says. _Yes, you are._

 _You're right, little annoying Foster voice._ I respond. (Yes, I'm talking to myself. No, I'm not crazy. I think. Hmm. Well, actually, I probably am crazy, but that's not really important here. I think I'm getting off topic.) _I_ am _doing this_ _. Because... because I'm in love with her._

Sometimes, if you allow yourself to overthink things too much, you'll chicken out of doing them. Since Keefe [Middle Name Unavailable] Sencen does not chicken out of things, I cannot allow myself to overthink them. Actually, I have a slight tendency to _under_ think things, (Yes, that's a word), which is why I force myself to put the note in her locker.

Aaaaaaaand, my horrible reckless impulsiveness may have completely ruined my friendship with Sophie Foster, but you know...

At least I didn't chicken out of this.

 _I love her,_ I repeat to myself, by way of convincing myself that this was the right thing to do.

Sophie's POV:

Wow, my midterms cap is practically overflowing with gifts. Scratch that practically, actually. (There may have been too many consecutive adverbs in that sentence.) I can't believe there was a time when I was horribly unpopular- now, I may be one of the most popular girls in Foxfire! Second to Biana, of course. While it's nice to not have people completely ignoring my existence or calling me a freak, sometimes I miss being generally unnoticed by the other students. Being in the spotlight is really _not_ my thing- more like Keefe's.

Speaking of Keefe, I actually did not notice getting a gift from him. There _is_ a good chance I missed it, because of how many I received, but knowing Keefe, I think his would be a bit... _noticeable._ Well, I guess I should be glad that there isn't a gulon in my bag or something...

(Seriously, though; WHAT THE MALLOWMELT IS THE GREAT GULON INCIDENT! It's been nine books **{Oops, fourth wall}** and still, no one has told me!)

Still, not receiving a gift from Keefe does make me feel _really_ disappointed. It's unclear why it hurts so much- it's not like I'm into Keefe in "that way" or anything, because my heart belongs to... Fitz. Yeah, Fitz! I've liked him since I met him! (Though of course, he doesn't like me back. Ugh, even fighting the Neverseen seemed easier than this relationship drama!)

By now, I've arrived at my locker. I lick the DNA strip (Seriously, Elwin? Earwax? Am I eating the Harry Potter jellybeans or what?) and, fighting to get the flavor out of my mouth, I open it. Resting on one of my locker shelves is a piece of paper. Actually, two pieces, stapled together. The first is a practically photo-like picture of me that could only have been drawn by Keefe Sencen, the Gulon Master ™. Without my permission, a smile spreads across my lips and a blush spreads across my face- ugh, why am I so happy that Keefe remembered me? Ugh. I flip the page and see the next sheet of paper. Barely decipherable handwriting covers five lines of it.

 _To the Mysterious Miss F._

 _Roses are red_

 _Violets are blue (though they are actually VIOLET. Hello? It's_ in the name!

 _There's a girl that I like._

 _And Foster, it's you._

My mind, as of right now, is sort of an alarm going WHAT!? WHAT!? WHAT!? with lights flashing KEEFE LIKES ME. KEEFE LIKES ME. KEEFE LIKES ME. In other words, panic mode. Is this some kind of prank or something...

But now that I think about it, the signs have been glaringly obvious.

Man, I really am the most oblivious elf alive.

Meeting with Mom and Dad to leap back to Havenfield is kind of a blur- hopefully, Grady doesn't suspect that anything has to do with "That Boy"- especially since he was right all along! Ughhhhh... my dad knows more about my love life than I do!

As soon as I get to my room, I take out my imparter and say "Show me Keefe."

 **So, um, yeah, I was bored, so I'm rewriting this. Naturally. Some of the ships will change, but the general plot will stay the same! Also, I managed to switch it from past tense to present.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with more rewrites! Yayyyy! This one is going to be a challenge, considering how ABSOLUTELY UNBELIEVABLE FREAKING CRINGY my writing is! Yayyyy!**

Keefe's POV:

Lord Pretentious yells at me for a bit about _Oh no, how DARE I get a ninety-nine on my Elvin history midterm! How DARE I get second place in the entire freaking grade! Life as we know it will end, because Keefe is one point below perfection! AKA Wonderboy!_ The entire time, I nod along, but honestly... my mind keeps traveling back to the note I left in Foster's locker. Has she read it yet? Did she like it? Is she _still_ oblivious? (Let's be honest, I wouldn't put it past her to remain in denial even after I told her outright.) Or maybe... could she have... had a change in heart feelings... and maybe...

No. I squash the thought before I even have time to think it. No getting hopes up. No optimism. Bad Keefe.

"Are you even listening?" Dad demands.

"Mmm hmm. Definitely." I nod. "You know, there is nothing in the world more important than the crap you are spewing from your mouth right now, so _obviously_ that deserves my undivided attention."

Dad sighs and rolls his eyes. "Just go to your room."

"Gladly!"

I take the Vortinator Of Doom ™ and enter my room. My imparter is flashing with an incoming call from none other than the Queen Of Oblivion Who Just So Happened To Steal My Heart (That's not a great nickname...) herself! I accept the call, and her beautiful face appears on the screen, the gold-flecked brown eyes I dream about (That probably sounded pretty creepy) staring into my own.

"Hey, Foster," I say.

"Keefe," Foster replies, with that odd mixture of exasperation and adorable-ness in her voice. "Are you really going to pretend that nothing happened?"

I sigh, running a hand through The Hair. "Look, Foster I like you, okay?" I repeat, realizing that no matter what my "totally nonexistent" hopes were, she really _doesn't_ like me back. "I've been trying to 'subtly' let you know for years, but you never noticed. So, my only option was this crushing awkwardness."

"I thought you were teasing." Sophie admits. That much was obvious.

"I told you, Foster- I'm always serious, Foster. Especially when you think I'm teasing." That was probably the closest I'd ever come to outright telling her (until now), but even that doesn't work. Again, hence the crushing awkwardness.

Sophie sighs too. "I'm sorry, Keefe, but-"

I begin to see the entire world crashing down around me, but somehow, I keep the Casual Keefe Smirk ™ in place. "I know. You like Fitz. Empath, remember?" Even being an Empath didn't _really_ save me. I was still holding at hope that the tiny glimmer of Keefe-love I felt in her heart had remained... (or maybe grown!) ...and that my telling her would help Foster realize her heart feelings. Stupid hope- all it ever does is let you down!

"I'm sorry, Keefe." Foster says, looking almost as upset as I feel.

"Just… tell Fitz, okay?" I force out. "If you can't be with me, I at least want you to be happy." Obviously, watching the Fitzphie smoochfest is going to be a barf-fest for me, and also probably more painful than stepping on a Lego, but that is true- I can't be happy, but Foster being happy would be almost as good.

"Okay, Keefe," she agrees.

"Thank you."

"Bye, Keefe."

"Wait, Sophie?" I stop her, hoping she'll notice the use of her first name. The Casual Keefe Smirk ™ fades, leaving a sad smile in its place. "Sophie, I... I love you."

"I'm so sorry, Keefe," she whispers, and it shatters my heart.

Sophie's POV:

After Keefe hangs up, I stare at my imparter blankly for a while, trying to sort through my emotions. There's guilt for breaking Keefe's heart, sadness for the same reason... and also being terrified out of my wits, because I'm about to tell Fitz my secret. Once I work up the nerve, I hold up my imparter again and barely even whisper "Show me Fitz."

Fitz answers in a second, teal eyes boring into mine. "Hi, Sophie!" he says. I wait for my heart to do that weird fluttery thing, but it never does.

"I think we should do some cognate training." I say, forcing the words out. _If Keefe can do it, so can I._ "And I'm actually going to tell you the secret this time."

Fitz grins his movie-star smile, but the flutter still doesn't come. "My house or yours?"

"Yours. Just make sure Biana's not around."

"She's at Tam's house. I think she likes him." Fitz grins conspiratorially.

"What?" I reply. I had been _totally_ convinced that Biana was interested in Keefe! Though I suppose that's probably a good thing... if she liked Keefe, she'd be the third person in the group to get their heart broken. (Plus, Tam likes her, so if she didn't like him, he'd be the fourth.)

"I know, right? Anyway…" Right. The secret. _Ugh._

"I'll be there in five." I promise, and then I hang up. "Mom! Dad! I'm going to Everglen!"

"Have fun, sweetie!" Mom yells back. I take a deep breath...

And light leap away.

 **Sophie is telling Fitz her secret! What will happen next? Well, this was actually a mystery when I first wrote it... but now you can click that little button that says "next" and find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eep. I'm changing a ship! And this new one is one of my favorites!**

 **Actually, almost all of them are my favorites. But still! You'll figure out what it is at the end of the chapter.**

Sophie's POV:

When I arrive at Everglen, Fitz is standing right there at the gate. "Hi Sophie!" he greets me, letting me in. I'm terrified, and also preemptively embarrassed, and sad that I'll probably be losing him as a friend. But there's also that tiny glimmer of hope... that I can't seem to shut down.

"Hi! Do you want to go sit down somewhere for Cognate training?" I ask, trying to stall stall stall stall _stall-_

"Sure, we can go up to my room." He takes my hand to lead me there, and my thought process is basically:

 _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-wait, is my hand sweaty? It better not be- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- He's holding my hand? What does this mean? - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -I think butterflies are about to eat my stomach. Blarg, there's a disturbing mental image- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- This really isn't helping to shut down that tiny glimmer of hope- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Oh, wow, look at that. We're here._

Then he lets go of my hand, which is disappointing.

"Can I enter your mind?" Fitz asks, sitting on his bed.

I sit down next to him as I squeak out a "Sure."

As soon as he's in, Fitz wastes no time in forcing my inevitable humiliation. _So, what's the big secret?_

I take a deep, _deep_ breath, and then force it out. _I like you._

 _I like you too. We're friends, of course we like each other. Was_ that _really your secret?_

I sigh, thinking _Is he really as oblivious as I am? Or is he just trying stall turning me down._ I then transmit to him, coming closer and closer to my doom, _I didn't mean as friends._

 _Oh._ Did that tiny word really just shatter my entire heart?

 _Yeah._

 _I'm really sorry, Sophie, but... um... well..._

"Can you keep a secret?" he says out loud. I nod, unsure where this is going, but dreading it nonetheless.

A smile spreads across Fitz's face, though it's obvious he's trying to fight it. "I'm... I'm dating Dex."

"What!?"

Fitz puts a finger to his lips, frantically. "SHHH! My parents can't find out that I'm bi! Wait, you're okay with that, right? Oh mallowmelt, please be okay with that."

"Yeah. Yeah, it's fine." I answer. And it's true- I don't care if Fitz is dating a boy or a girl- his boy/girlfriend being anyone other than me will hurt exactly the same either way.

 _It's not that you're not amazing._ Fitz transmits, going back to telepathy. _It's just… I've always seen you as my little sister._

I stared into his teal eyes. Teal eyes that no longer made my heart flutter. Eyes that only saw me as a sister.

"Bye, Fitz." I whisper, before leaping away.

Keefe POV:

Foster leaps back into Havenfield, where I just happened to be waiting.

"How'd it go? Can I be best man at your wedding? Ooh, and you should name your kid Keefe Jr!" I fake enthusiasm over Fitzphie, while simultaneously wanting to cry and puke. My jokes stop short after seeing the expression on Foster's face, and feeling the waves of heartbreak she gives off. (Okay, I seriously do _not_ need her heartbreak adding onto my own, but whatever.)

"He's dating Dex." Foster says, her voice wobbling as tears fill her eyes. "Apparently he only sees me as his 'little sister'"

"Wow. I can't believe anyone _wouldn't_ like you." What is wrong with Fitz? Like, seriously. _IF FOSTER LIKES YOU, YOU ARE THE LUCKIEST PERSON ALIVE. DO NOT THROW THAT AWAY!_

"Why would anyone like me? I'm the girl with the freaky eyes and the freaky powers." Foster sniffs.

"Because you're Sophie Foster." I want to kiss her so much... but I figure that would be kind of insensitive considering she just got her heart broken.

"Come on." I squeeze her shoulder. Even the Empath has no idea how to comfort her, but what kind of friend/unrequited lover would I be if I didn't try? "We can go upstairs to your room and watch human movies on your i-pod while you eat junk food and cry." I'm _pretty_ sure that's what teenage girls do when their heart gets broken... but then again, I'm not a teenage girl.

"Thanks, Keefe."

 **FedEx! FedEx FedEx FedEx! And also Sokeefe! Yayyyy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

Sophie's POV:

Foxfire is back in session now. Things are at least _somewhat_ normal with Keefe, although he flirts with me a bit less. Fitz and Dex are still dating, and Tam is working up the nerve to ask Biana out (At least, so I hear from the reliable source of Linh.) I was trying to avoid spending time with both Fitz and Dex (especially together!), but when I saw them together it strangely didn't hurt that much. After putting it off so I didn't have to see Fitz and hear about his _relationship_ with Dex, I finally had to do some cognate training with him.

I sigh, and looking anywhere except his teal eyes, transmit _Hi, Fitz._

 _Hi, Sophie._ He replies, equally awkward.

 _So, um, now that I told you my secret, what should we do for a trust exercise?_ I ask.

 _Well, actually, about your secret…_ I'm kind of unsure where this is going, but still... dread.

 _What?_ I ask, not entirely convinced that I want an answer.

 _Dex and I... we broke up._

 _Oh, I'm so sorry._ I transmit. _What happened?_

 _He was sick of me insisting that I couldn't deal with the homophobia we'd face. And I was sick of him acting like me getting disowned by my parents shouldn't be a big deal. So... yeah. We are no longer a going concern._

 _Oh._ Um, shouldn't I be elated? Maybe I just feel bad for Fitz.

 _So, maybe... do you want to go out with me?_ Fitz asks.

A panic-mode reaction goes off, similar to the one induced by Keefe's note. I should be yelling "YES!" at the top of my lungs, but... it doesn't feel right. I put it down to not wanting to be a rebound relationship, or maybe not wanting to do that to Dex right away, considering he _is_ my best friend and everything. Maybe also fear that they'll work it out and get back together? Something like that, yeah. I express those same concerns to Fitz, refusing to admit to him (or even myself, really,) that I just... don't really like him like that anymore. I've somehow managed to move on.

 _Good point._ Fitz replies.

 _So, um, trust exercises, trust exercises..._ Not so subtly, I change the subject.

 _What's your favorite color?_ That was the best question he could come up with? Then again, I couldn't come up with anything, so I shouldn't judge. Or maybe he's trying to go easy on me after all the heavy crush stuff that came with a side of extra humiliation.

As soon as Fitz asks the question, my brain instantly responds with the answer, almost subconsciously. I expect it to be teal... but instead, an ice blue color fills my thoughts. The same ice blue as Keefe Sencen's eyes.

Keefe's POV:

Since Dex is "busy" (either busy with moping over his breakup with Wonderboy, or planning some elaborate prank to get back at him), I volunteered to take upon the necessary task of dying Iggy the Imp. Normally, I would get Foster teal (because it _is_ her favorite color, but then again, she doesn't need more reminders of how he friendzoned- or, sisterzoned- her), or ice blue (because it's the same color as my eyes, but she doesn't need more reminders of the awkwardness between us. I'm kind of trying to make her forget that I'm still just as in love with her as I have been since the ride on Glitter Butt), so eventually I settle on a rainbow Iggy! Once I pick out the elixir, I go over to Havenfield. Edaline lets me in, thinking it's "sweet" that I'm dyeing Iggy for Sophie. Grady just stands in the corner, holding a baseball bat and glaring at me. I tell Grady (without any bitterness in my voice, of course!) that it's okay, he doesn't need to kill me; Sophie likes Fitz instead of me, anyway. Also, _Fitz_ was the one who sisterzoned her, so _he_ should be at the top of Grady's hit list, not me!

I go upstairs and give Iggy the elixir, watching as he turns rainbow. It's actually quite fascinating, and Iggy looks great afterwords! Not only is he rainbow, he's sparkly! Just like alicorn feces!

Iggy lets out a smelly fart, and I start wondering what would happen if I bottled that and then mixed it with gulon gas. I'm still contemplating whether I should do this and what the punishment would be for leaving that in my father's room, when Foster arrives.

"Aww, I love what you did to Iggy! Did you borrow the elixir from Dex?

I laugh at the expression on her face, mixed between adoration and disgust (Iggy just let out another fart). "Yeah, I couldn't decide what color, so I went with rainbow. And sparkles, because sparkles are great."

"True." Foster tugs at an eyelash, and I start to feel nauseous as her anxiety washes over me. There's something else there too, maybe a little like... a crush? No. No. Bad Keefe. We've already established that optimism is stupid.

"You okay?"

Foster doesn't give an actual answer, instead just launching into the story. "Fitz and I were doing cognate training. He and Dex broke up-"

"Yeah, I heard about that." I say. "How's the Fitzster doing?"

"He asked me out."

Of all the things she might have said, I was not expecting that one. Then again, it explains the crush-y feeling (Feelings for Fitz again, not me, stupid stupid stupid), and the anxiety- it's not easy to tell someone who likes you that you're dating someone else. I force a smile, because her happiness comes first! _Sophie's happiness always comes first!_ "Congratulations."

"So, do you remember your dad's book about heart emotions and head emotions?"

"Yeah..." I say, confused. This is an emotional roller coaster; Hope is starting to go up again, which ultimately means that my emotions will then plummet towards the earth. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"My head was telling me I liked Fitz. But my heart wanted someone else."

 _Dear Mallowmelt, if she says Bangs Boy..._

"And who would that be?" Hopes. Stay. Down. Or. Roller. Coaster. Will. Go. Down. Instead.

She leans closer to me, and I can feel her breath on my cheeks as I give up on squashing my hopes and instead just pray that the pain will go away soon.

"You," she whispers.

And then she kisses me. Sophie. Foster. Kisses. Me.

It is the greatest experience of my life.

 **Yay! This was pretty fun to rewrite- I like it a lot better than the original, and I changed the POV of the last part. I think that way fits better. So, yay! Sokeefe!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Sokeefe!**

Keefe's POV:

After that, we kissed a few more times, and just talked some. From time to time, I would pinch myself, still unsure how I could ever be dating Sophie Elizabeth Foster. It just didn't seem real, it couldn't be! But it was, and I had never been happier.

Suddenly, I realize something terrible.

"Foster?" I say.

"Mmm?"

"Sophie, we're going to have to tell Grady." A wave of her panic hit me.

"Oh no. OH NO."

"Relax, Foster. He _probably_ won't kill me," I attempt to reassure her.

"You sure? Are you aware that he has a baseball bat specifically for you?"

"I said _probably_."

"You fill me with hope." Foster deadpans.

"Maybe we should tell Edaline first." I suggest.

"Good idea." Sophie agrees. Then she gaps. "You had a good idea! Who are you and what have you done with Keefe Sencen?"

"Hey!" I throw a pillow at her. She throws one back. Then, life as we know it ends. The words is over- the worst thing imaginable has just happened!

"Sophie Elizabeth Foster. How dare you!?"

"What? What did I do?" Foster asks.

"You- you messed up… THE HAIR!"

"Oh no, Keefe, I- I'm not sorry at all." Foster laughs.

I gasp, clutching a hand to my heart melodramatically. "You wound me."

"Hey, Dad's going to insult you a _lot_. I'm just preparing you," she smirks.

"But- But did you have to insult the second most important thing in my life?!"

"What's the most important thing?" she asks.

I kiss her again. "You."

She blushes. "You're the most important thing in my life too."

I fake my jaw dropping, and I can also feel a blush rising to my cheeks. Which is a problem, because _Keefe Sencen does not blush._ Foster, what have you done to me? "More important than mallowmelt?!" I ask.

"It was close." Foster admits.

I sigh. "So... let's go tell your parents."

Edaline is thrilled. She hugs Sophie and congratulates us. Grady, though, was... how do I put this... _less than thrilled._

Grady sighs, holding the baseball bat threateningly. "There's nothing I can do to change your minds?"

My grip on Sophie's hand tightens. "Nope."

He groans. "Fine. But That Boy, if you hurt her, the Neverseen will look like a little fluffy bunny. Do you understand?"

I gulp. No, of _course_ I'm not afraid of Grady. The thought of hurting Sophie is what makes me scared… obviously. "I understand."

"Let's have mallowmelt to celebrate!" Sophie says. I laugh, thinking I love her so much.

Sophie's POV:

A few days later, I invite everyone over to Havenfield for a sleepover. Why? The answer to that is simple; Why not? Fitz and Biana come in first, and Linh comes in with Tam a few minutes later. Finally, Dex comes in.

"Sorry I'm late," he says. "The triplets were holding me hostage."

Because I'm not cliche at all, I suggest that we play truth or dare. Everyone agrees, so we all go up to my room.

"Biana, truth or dare?" I ask once we're there.

"Truth."

I smirk. "Do you think Tam's bangs are hot?" Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Keefe making a face. Biana blushes so much that it's a miracle her head didn't explode. She looks down and mutters something incomprehensible... though I'm pretty sure it's a yes.

"Can you repeat that so the group can hear and understand that, please?" Tam asks. Hope is written all over his salty face.

"YES!" Biana yells. Then she buries her face in her hands and groans something about the humiliation.

"I, um, thanks. Thanks. Um... I think you're really hot too," Tam says quietly, but loud enough that I can still hear it. Evidently, so can Biana, judging by the way she peeks at him through her fingers.

"OH MY MALLOWMELT! JUST KISS ALREADY!" Linh shrieks.

"Um, okay. If... if Biana wants to?" Tam says tentatively.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'd love to kiss you. I... I really like you, Tam."

Their lips meet for only a few seconds before Fitz screams something about blindness and they separate, but both are grinning.

"Keefe, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course." Keefe answers. My mind flashes to the last Biana/Keefe dare... but of course, now that she's dating Tam, she won't dare Keefe to kiss her.

Biana leans forward eagerly. "We're all dying to know, so please, spill the beans about you and Sophie!"

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious that we're dating." Keefe says. Biana and Linh both let out inhuman shrieks and yell things like "YES!" and "THE SHIP HAS SAILED!" and "ASDFGHJKL!"

"What's the ship name?" Linh asks, once they settle down.

"Team Foster Keefe!" I declare. Keefe nods.

"How about you and Tam, Biana?"

"BAM!" Biana decides enthusiastically.

"Nice. Fitz, truth or dare?" Keefe asks.

"Truth. No, dare. No, truth. Yeah, truth." Wow, he's indecisive.

"Who do you hate most in this room?"

"Tam." Fitz decides.

"WHY?" Biana demands.

"Because I have to be the overprotective older brother. Tam, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Oh." Fitz says. "I only had a truth in mind."

Keefe sighs and whispers something in Fitz's ear.

Fitz guffaws and says "Tam, I dare you to dye your bangs bright pink."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tam shrieks.

"I have an elixir." Dex says, grinning.

Tam groaned and dyed his hair. The sight of him sends Keefe into hysterics for ten minutes. The rest of us are laughing too, leaving Tam to suffer his pink-banged humiliation.

"Shut up, all of you!" Tam eventually yells. "Dex, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Tam smirks and stands up. Without saying a word, he leaves the room. A few minutes later he returns, holding a cup, which contains a nasty-looking mixture.

"What is _in_ that?" Linh demands.

Tam thinks. "Um... coke, orange juice, ketchup, melted cheese... oh, and a ton of pepper!"

Dex makes a face. "Let me guess, you want me to take a sip of that?"

"Nope! You have to drink the whole thing!"

"EW!" All the girls shrieks. Man, am I glad to not be in Dex's position right now!

Dex groans and grabs the cup. He downs it all in one gulp, then whimpers "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Make Tam drink _that!"_ Linh suggests. Cries of "ew!" and giggles float around the room.

"I'm okay." Dex sighs. "Linh, truth or dare?"

"Um... truth."

"If you woke up one day and you were a guy, what would you do?"

Linh ponders this for a moment. "Probably go back to sleep," she decides eventually.

"Always the best thing to do in the morning!" Keefe agrees.

"Yep! Sophie, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I reply, mistakenly thinking that Linh can't be _that_ evil.

She smirks at me, and I gulp, thinking that... maybe I underestimated the evil genius of Linh Song. "Write a super mushy love letter to Keefe..." she starts.

I sigh, posture relaxing. "That's not _so_ bad."

"Oh, and then you have to read it to Grady." Linh says. While I'm groaning, she adds "And Edaline, and Sandor. And all of us."

I bury my face in a pillow.

"Go ahead! Start writing the letter!"

I let out the longest groan in history as I get a piece of paper and a pencil. For a while, I scribble the most embarrassingly awful letter ever, until I announce "Okay, I'm done. MOM! DAD! SANDOR! COME ON UP HERE!"

The three of them are here quickly, Edaline and Sandor looking concerned, Grady glaring at Keefe. "What is it?" he demands.

I clear my throat, blushing madly. "Because I am so deeply enamored with Keefe, I must share my letter to him with all of you. It reads as follows: 'Dear Keefe, the love of my life, Lord Hunkyhair. I love you more than badly written letters can say. Your Hair is the light of my life, and your ice blue eyes are sooooo much better than Wonderboy's teal! My love for you exceeds that of my love for mallowmelt, and I can only hope that your love for me exceeds that of your love for gulons. You, Keefe, are much deserving of the nickname Lord Hunkyhair; For you are a lord, and you are _sooooooo_ hunky! _Especially_ your Hair! But you are so much more than Hunky. You are a prankster extraordinaire, a gulon master, and you are the most funny, kind, brilliant, intelligent, lots of other positive adjectives, elf ever! Insert kissy face emoji! With all my ooziest, gushingest love... Sophie Foster.'"

Grady's jaw is tightening, but everybody else is in hysterics. Keefe is... blushing? Oh my mallowmelt, Keefe is blushing!

"That was a dare, just so you guys know. Bye! You can leave now!" I yell, practically shoving them out the door. "Are you done with truth or dare?" I say when they're gone.

"Sure." Linh agrees.

"Pillow fight!" Dex yells, throwing a pillow at me.

"Hey!" I throw one at Keefe, who throws a pillow at Tam.

After a while throwing pillows and getting yelled at by my parents, everyone but Dex, Keefe, and me fall asleep. Keefe and Dex share evil grins.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M PINK!" Fitz screams when he wakes up.

 **Okay, so, the one thing I'm _not_ keeping from the old plot is matchmakers scrolls, because after Flashback and Legacy I better understand Sophie's perspective on them. Otherwise, it'll stay pretty much the same! Hope you enjoyed the new Truth Or Dare! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! How about you go read my story _Swan Song?_**

Sophie's POV:

"Keefe?" I say.

"Mmm hmm?" We're lying under the Panakes tree. I think we're supposed to be doing homework, but I'm eating and Keefe's drawing, so... I guess homework comes second!

"So..." I start. Suddenly, I'm really nervous about what I'm going to say next. I don't _think_ Keefe is going to react badly, but as a professional worrier, I can't help but imagine the worst-case scenario. _Deep breath. Look at it this way- if Keefe_ does _react badly, Dad will make him pay._ "So, um, you know how pretty much everyone in my level is getting their matchmaking scrolls? And practically everyone in your level has gotten theirs already."

Keefe nods. "Yeah."

"Well, um..." _Keep going. Force it out._ "I was thinking, I really don't like the way that the matchmaking system works. It's unfair, and, well... I don't want to register for the match." I look at the ground as I say it. "I hope... I hope that won't really matter to you. And you'll be okay with being a bad match." Tentatively, I peek at Keefe to gauge his reaction.

Thankfully, Keefe smiles at me and takes my hand. "Sophie," he says, and I note the use of my real name. "I would not destroy our relationship over something as stupid and trivial as a piece of paper. If you don't feel comfortable with the system, we don't have to do it. Honestly, you're probably right about how unfair it is. I'm not Fitz- Reputation isn't really something I care about. Definitely, I don't care about my 'match status' as much as I care about you, Sophie. And hey-" he grins. "One more way to annoy Lord Pretentious, right?"

I laugh, relieved. "Yeah. Definitely. You're sure your okay with being a bad match?"

Softly, he presses his lips to mine. The kiss is over far too soon. "Of course."

"Really?"

"Really."

Keefe's POV:

Despite my assurances, Foster still doesn't look 100% convinced (Wait, I'm an Empath, I _know_ she's not convinced) that I'm okay with not signing up for the match. Honestly, though, I wasn't going to anyway, so that worked out great! I think, since Fitz is so obsessed with reputation, her anti-matchmaking feelings were a big source of stress for her, and she seems to think I'd react similarly. Well, whatever the reason, I need to de-stress my Foster (well, she's not mine, because she's an independent person and I don't own her, but you know what I mean) and convince her that I'll love her no matter what! I make a mental note to write her a note.

The next day, I return to the Panakes tree after "school" (I think we all know I ditched). I'm over there a lot, because a) I love Foster and want to spend as much time with her as possible, and b) I really want to get away from Lord Pretentious. ("Ugh, you're dating that Foster girl? As thrilled as I am that you're not dating the Song girl, or, Mallowmelt forbid, a _boy,_ couldn't you have chosen someone a little less... rebellious? Illegal? The Vacker girl, for instance- that would have been a perfect match! Oh, and GET YOUR SECOND BEST GRADES UP, YOU IDIOTIC DISAPPOINTMENT!") I can't wait until he finds out his only son is going to become a bad match and bring shame to the Sencen family! Oh, it's going to be great!

While I quiz Foster on her Elvin History test tomorrow, I slip her the folded up note. She finishes answering a question about the sinking of Atlantis, then picks up the sheet of paper and unfolds it. Foster reads aloud:

"'Dear Foster, Roses are red / Violets are blue (I guess it is kinda hard to rhyme something with _violet)_ / I don't need a list / In order to love you. Love, Lord Hunkyhair.' Oh my gosh, Keefe, that's so sweet! Thank you!" And this time, my Empath skills tell me that she really does believe me. Which is probably supported by the fact that she tackle-hugs me and presses her lips to mine.

"We're going to be a bad match," she says softly, more to herself than to me. "But you know what? We're going to be super happy anyway."

"Of course we are!" I tell her excitedly, squeezing her hands and laughing. "We're going to get married someday, and we'll have a daughter, and I'll take lessons from Grady on becoming an overprotective father."

"I don't think you can choose the gender of our child," Foster says.

I snort in mock disbelief. "Of course I can!"

Foster laughs. "You seem to have thought about this a lot," she notes.

"Well, that's the future I'd prefer, but any future is fine by me as long as I share it with you."

 **Okay, so, that's pretty much the end! I'm going to merge the last few chapters into one big epilogue, and then we're done! Yay!**


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

Sophie's POV:

Five years after graduating Foxfire, I was now working for the council as the leader of the new Human Assistance Program. This is the program that had introduced great things to humans, like penicillin and chocolate cake. Right now, I was working on trying to introduce mallowmelt to them. Keefe had, unsurprisingly, made a gulon sanctuary and also ran a pranking store. Dex and Fitz had worked things out, and Fitz's parents had taken it much better than expected. FedEx (As Keefe and I had together dubbed them) had their wedding scheduled for some time next year. Tam was working up the nerve to propose to Biana. Linh had recently started dating Wylie, and Jensi ended up with Marella, surprising no one. Less and less people had been using the matchmaking system, which made Keefe and me really happy. Speaking of Keefe...

"Hello, Foster!" he says, coming in and kissing me. We had just moved in together last week. The name of our house had not yet been decided, mostly because Keefe kept suggested "Gulonville" and I kept vetoing it.

"Hi, Keefe!"

"Happy birthday, love." I actually totally forgot that it was my birthday! (Even though I supposedly had a photographic memory.) I was surprised Keefe remembered, though, considering how birthdays were not a big thing among the elves- and today was my human birthday rather than my inception date. Honestly, he was so sweet to get me a present- almost everything he does reminds me of how lucky I am to have him. He hands me a scroll, tied with a neat bow. I untie the ribbon and open it. It's yet _another_ poem. I smile as I read it to myself.

 _Sophie Elizabeth Foster,_

 _Roses are red,_

 _Violets are not blue,_

 _I think you want to marry me,_

 _And I want to marry you._

 _Sophie Foster, will you marry me?_

I look over at Keefe, grinning sheepishly at me. Right now, I think the amount of happiness I'm feeling is completely overwhelming his empathy. This is probably the happiest I've ever felt, or at least close. Tears fill my eyes as I fling my arms around Keefe and whisper the words that will change our life forever:

"Yes."

Keefe's POV:

After months and months of waiting, each day seeming like an eon, the day had finally arrived- the day I finally got to get rid of the Sencen name! And, of course, marry the love of my life- which I had only been dreaming about for, what, ten or so years? I couldn't believe the day had finally arrived- and I especially couldn't believe that Grady had let me live to see the day. The torture of waiting had been more painful than getting stabbed by King Dimitar- but the fact that it finally came felt even better than that first time she kissed me.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as Foster walks up the aisle. She looks so beautiful that I'm unable to form a coherent thought- or honestly, even breathe. I mean, Foster was beautiful before, but now? It's a wonder to me that every boy (and some girls) in the Lost Cities aren't drooling over her right now, Valin-style. I have to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Do you, Sophie Foster, take Keefe Sencen to be your husband?" Oralie, who's officiating the ceremony, says.

"I do," Foster says, smiling radiantly at me. I'm enamored that I'm almost unable to answer when Oralie says:

"Do you, Keefe Sencen, take Sophie Foster to be your wife?"

"I do," I whisper, staring at Sophie's beautiful brown-flecked-gold eyes.

Then Oralie says the seven words that bring me more joy than anything else in the world: "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

As she adds "You may kiss the bride," my lips connect with Foster's and we share our first kiss as a married couple. Everything else in my mind dissolves into pure bliss, because _I am kissing Sophie Foster,_ and she still makes my mind shut off, even after all those years.

Keefe's POV: (Again)

"Keefe?" Foster says, her voice bursting with emotion. Even as an Empath, her feelings are such a complicated jumble that I can't quite discern one specific emotion. Eyes shining, she looks even more perfect than usual as she whispers "Keefe, I'm pregnant."

"Oh my mallowmelt..." I whisper, my own eyes filling up.

"Is that a good 'oh my mallowmelt' or a bad 'oh my mallowmelt'?" Foster asks.

"Good!" I yell, picking her up and spinning her around. "I love you so much... and oh mallowmelt, Sophie, we're going to be parents!"

"I know," she half laughs, half cries. "I know."

Sophie's POV:

After some of the worst pain imaginable, it is all worth it when Keefe shows me the twins he's holding in his arms. Thank goodness most elves had realized that judging multiple births was completely and utterly stupid. I was glad my children would not have to face that kind of scorn.

Jolie Rose Foster had been born at 7:43 PM; One of the best minutes ever. She has blond hair and brown eyes, and is one of the most beautifully adorable thing I have ever seen before in my life. "Hello," Jolie squeaks in the tiniest, most adorable voice. I had heard that baby elves speak, but it was a thousand times more incredible hearing it from my daughter.

4 minutes and 47 seconds later, Hazel Luna Foster had been born. She has ice-blue eyes like Keefe, and is just as beautiful and adorable as Jolie. Her "hello" is even squeakier.

Keefe squeezes my hand, eyes misting. "Sophie... Sophie, we're officially a family."

"I know," I whisper. I didn't even know I was crying until I hear the sob in my voice.

"I love you so much, Foster."

"I love you too."

Keefe softly brushes his hand through my hair. "You know, what I said all those years ago was true."

"What's that?"

"Team Foster Keefe will always be cooler."

 _ **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand,**_ **the end! (For real!) Honestly, rewriting this (and writing this!) was a lot of fun! Hopefully the rewrite was better than the original (Mallowmelt, the original was cringy!) Anyway, remember: Team Foster Keefe will always be cooler!**


End file.
